La Faucheuse
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: You are in my Hell, We are the Darkness, I am the Shadow... Deux êtres surpuissants qui vivent dans le monde depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils s'en souviennent. Le Gouvernement tente de savoir qui ils sont vraiment : ennemis ou alliés ? /!\ Scènes sanglantes slash... EN COURS DE RÉÉCRITURE !
1. I Prologue

**I. Prologue**

**«****Gold Roger, aujourd'hui connu comme étant le Seigneur des Pirates, a été capturé par la Marine. Il sera exécuté la semaine prochaine, le 6 Mai, sur la place de Loguetown à 12h.»**

Cette nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour du globe et le monde était en effervescence. Les gens avaient une opinion différente pour chaque île. Certains étaient horrifiés et/ou tristes de l'apprendre, cet homme n'était pas comme le décrivait les journaux ; d'autres pensaient que tous les pirates devaient disparaître de la surface et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception, surtout pas le Seigneur des Pirates ! Mais tous essayaient d'imaginer la réaction de l'équipage de cet homme de renom. Allaient-ils attaquer la ville pour empêcher la mort de leur Capitaine ? Allaient-ils intervenir ou abandonner leur meneur ? Après tout, ce n'étaient que des pirates. Mais personne n'avait de réponses à toutes ces questions. Personne ? Enfin personne qui ne voulait les divulguer…

_**Sur une île quelconque**_

Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait sur le toit d'une maison, le dos nonchalamment appuyé sur une cheminée. Elle baissa le journal de devant ses yeux et sourit

**\- Alors ce jour est finalement arrivé. Si tu savais tout ce que ta mort va déclencher, Gol D Roger… Tu es un humain très intéressant… petit frère.**

Puis elle disparu lentement dans l'obscurité de la nuit.


	2. II L'exécution

**Coucou ! Alors voilà j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fiction pour deux raisons : d'abord parce qu'il y avait un nombre incalculable de fautes qui m'ont crevée les yeux lorsque j'ai relu cette fiction. Ensuite parce que la façon dont elle est écrite ne me convient plus. **

**C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu la retravailler !  
**

**Je sais que j'ai plusieurs histoires en cours.. Mais c'est pas ma faute si l'inspiration me vient d'un seul coup pour la suite de _La Faucheuse _au lieu de venir pour la suite de _Mauvaise Réputation _ou _Les Folles d'un Autre Monde_... =s**

**Bref. Sur ce chers amis :**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**II. L'exécution**

_**Loguetown, 6 Mai, jour de l'exécution**_

Dans la rue, la foule formait une allée pour que le Seigneur des Pirates puisse accéder à l'échafaud qui se trouvait au centre de la place. Les gens étaient venus nombreux et beaucoup suivaient les événements de chez eux par leurs fenêtres. Parmi toutes ces personnes qui se bousculaient, se trouvait un jeune garçon caché sous une cape. Ce jeune garçon faisait parti de l'équipage du futur ex-Seigneur des Pirates et il s'appelait Shanks.

**POV Shanks**

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je n'arrive à les arrêter. Je regardais mon Capitaine passer devant moi, il souriait, comme d'habitude, un sourire énorme qui faisait presque tout son visage. Soudain il tourna la tête et me vit, je sais qu'il m'a vu, son sourire s'élargit encore plus si possible et mon cœur se serra de désespoir… Ce sourire était un au-revoir, non un adieu. Savait-il seulement ce qui l'attendait au bout de la rue ? En avait-il seulement conscience ? Évidemment, il était loin d'être stupide. Capitaine… J'avais envie de crier, de hurler, de me jeter dans ses bras, de le tirer hors de cette ville… Ou juste de me réveiller et de le retrouver en train de se foutre de ma gueule pour avoir fait un cauchemar aussi stupide… Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas UN PUTAIN DE CAUCHEMAR ! Comment était-ce possible ? Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Ça ne devait pas se finir comme ça ! Ne pouvons-nous rien faire ? Non. Il n'y avait rien à faire, j'avais déjà eu cette discussion avec Rayleigh… rien à faire…

_**Flash-back**_

_**Quelque part sur l'océan, sur le bateau des Pirates Roger, 1 semaine avant l'exécution**_

** \- Rayleigh ! Qu'allons-nous faire ?** L'équipage hurlait de désespoir et le second commençait à perdre sa patience légendaire

** \- Mais est-ce que vous voulez bien VOUS TAIRE A LA FIN !?** hurla-t-il et les autres se turent d'un coup sous l'un des rares excès de colère de l'homme. Un jeune mousse aux cheveux rouges avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête sortit de la foule de pirates et regarda Rayleigh dans les yeux, nullement impressionné, avant de lancer :

** \- Et on va laisser le Capitaine mourir comme ça ? Sans rien faire ?**

** \- Shanks…** soupira le Seigneur des Ténèbres, **Tu as bien entendu ses derniers ordres, il ne v…**

** \- Et alors ? On ne va tout de même pas obéir à des ordres aussi idiots ? Il faut… il faut faire quelque chose ! **

** \- Et tu veux faire quoi ? BAKA ! **cria une voix dont le propriétaire apparut peu après. C'était un jeune garçon de l'âge du roux, il avait de longs cheveux bleus lisses coiffés en queue-de-cheval, un visage fin, de grands yeux noirs et un étrange nez rouge. **Tu va voler à son secours peut être ? Mais pauvre crétin tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est de te faire prendre toi aussi !** Continua le gamin bizarre en direction du nommé Shanks

** \- TAIS-TOI GROS PIF ! **répliqua ce dernier en lançant un regard menaçant qui lui fût aussitôt rendu par un clown en colère.

** \- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit imbécile ?**

Alors que la dispute entre les deux mousses continuait, Silver Rayleigh s'interposa entre eux, s'accroupit à leur hauteur et regarda le gamin au couvre-chef

** \- Pour une fois Baggy n'a pas tort tu sais ?**

** \- Comment ça pour une fois ? **S'indigna le susnommé, mais ils l'ignorèrent et le plus vieux poursuivit.

** \- Le Capitaine nous a demandé de ne pas intervenir, il doit bien y avoir une bonne raison…** **Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai envie de rester ici les bras croisés ? Bien sûr que non ! Shanks, Roger est tout pour moi, il a tout mon respect et je lui confierais ma vie sans la moindre hésitation. Mais il en a décidé autrement. Point. Contrairement à ce que prétendent les journaux, notre Capitaine ne s'est jamais fait capturé par la Marine, il s'est tout simplement rendu. Et ne pose pas de question c'est comme ça.** S'empressa-t-il de continuer en voyant l'enfant ouvrir la bouche.

Il se lève ensuite pour faire demi-tour lorsque la main de Shanks le retient par le bras.

** \- Et si on appelait Nee-chan ? Elle saura sûrement quoi faire, elle pourrait nous aider… **Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure mais il avait été juste assez fort pour que tous sur le pont puissent l'entendre.

Tous les visages se levèrent avec un espoir fou dans les yeux. Mais bien sûr pourquoi n'y ont-ils pas pensé avant ? Évidement qu'elle allait pouvoir les aider, sa puissance était immense. Mais Rayleigh les arrêta immédiatement.

** \- Ne vous donnez pas de faux espoirs les gars, elle le pourrait, mais Nee-chan ne nous aidera pas parce que ****_Roger en a décidé ainsi_****.**

Il avait dit ça d'une voix dure et ferme. Il n'y a aucun espoirs, ils ne pouvaient rien faire

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Après ça j'étais venu dans cette foutue ville. Pourquoi j'avais fais ça ? Je n'en sais absolument rien, j'ai suivi mon instinct. En attendant j'étais trempé à force de pleurer et je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'arrêter. J'abandonnai mon combat contre mes larmes pour relever la tête lorsque la foule fut parcourue d'une vague d'exclamations, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Je hoquetai alors de surprise et écarquillai les yeux devant la scène qui s'offrait à moi. Mon Capitaine était à présent à genoux au sommet de l'échafaud, les bourreaux étaient transformés en statue de pierre et devant le Seigneur des Pirates se tenait fièrement une silhouette encapuchonnée. Elle dégageait une aura de puissance écrasante et, paradoxalement, de douceur. Elle se redressa et observa la foule, on ne voyait pas son visage mais je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je souris heureux malgré un pincement au cœur que je ne m'expliquai pas. Tout ira bien, elle était là… Nee-chan.

**POV inconnue**

J'étais maintenant à Loguetown. Je venais juste d'arriver en fait. Je m'étais endormie et mon meilleur ami au lieu de me réveiller, s'était lui aussi endormi. Non mais quel abruti ! Maintenant je risquais d'être en retard à l'exécution. J'étais donc en train de sauter de toit en toit pour arriver à la place. Avec tous ces bouchons à cause de la foule j'y serais jamais arrivée autrement. Lorsque enfin j'aperçus l'échafaud, je m'arrêtai et observai la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Roger était en train de monter, entouré de deux Marines, ses deux bourreaux l'attendaient en haut de la construction. Le Seigneur des Pirates souriait, j'étais prête à parier tout mon or qu'il était presque mort de rire intérieurement. _**Idiot de petit frère.**_ Pensai-je avec un doux sourire. Je le regardai se faire mettre à genoux et Sengoku, cet enfoiré, lui demanda s'il avait quelque chose à dire avant de mourir. Et comme Roger ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de narguer le Gouvernement, il dit LA phrase qui lancera une vague de Piraterie sur le Monde :

_**« Mes richesses et mes trésors ? Si vous les voulez, je vous les laisse. Chercher les ! J'ai tout laissé quelque part en ce Monde. »**_

Un ricanement amusé m'échappa. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour vous sortir ce genre de chose dans une situation pareille. Mais bon c'était comme ça que je l'aimais mon otouto. Aïe ! À force de rêver aussi, il fallait que je me dépêche d'intervenir parce que sinon ils allaient me le tuer. Après cette pensée pleine de bon sens je sautai du toit sur lequel j'étais pour finalement atterrir sur la plate forme de l'échafaud, juste en face de mon frère de cœur. D'un mouvement vif je pétrifiai les deux bourreaux pour stopper leurs mouvements. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à la foule en contrebas avant de me retourner vers Roger qui ne s'était aucunement départis de son sourire.

** \- Yo ! Salut petit frère ! **dis-je avec un petit sourire

** \- Nii-chan… **murmura-t-il. **Que fais-tu ici ?**

** \- Oh, je passais juste par-là et je me suis dis : «Tiens et si je passais voir mon frère avant qu'il ne meurt ?»**

** \- Tu ne changeras jamais, Johanna. **Ricana-t-il

** \- Je sais…**je lui caressai doucement la joue de la main et lui demandai. **As-tu fais ton choix ?**

** \- Mon choix ? Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? **On pouvait sentir une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix

** \- Tu as toujours le choix.** **Tu t'es rendu à la Marin parce que tu as découvert en toi une maladie incurable. Je peux te guérir de cette maladie, le veux-tu ? **Je m'accroupis face à lui, ma main toujours sur sa joue je plantai mes yeux dans les siens et lui reposai la question. **As-tu fais ton choix ?**

** \- Oui… Ne change pas le futur que tu as vu.** Me dit-il avec assurance avant de me supplier des yeux. **Et je t'en pris, protège-les. Je n'ai pas peur de la Mort et je sais que le destin est qu'elle m'enlève de ce monde, alors s'il-te-plaît, ne change pas mon destin mais protège-les. C'est la seule chose que je te demande… Nee-chan. **

Il était déterminé, je ne pourrai jamais le faire changer d'avis, il avait la volonté du D et puis il avait fait son choix. Je lui souris tristement, le serra dans mes bras pour la dernière fois avant de lui poser délicatement un baiser sur son front.

** \- Bon voyage petit frère.**

** \- Une dernière chose, Shanks est en bas, tu p…**

** \- Chut, **exigeais-je en lui mettant mon index sur les lèvres, **je sais. **Il me fit un sourire bananesque en soufflant

** \- Merci grande sœur.**

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux avant de disparaître de l'échafaud pour réapparaître dans une ruelle adjacente. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la place, les gens étaient encore surpris de ma récente apparition. Les bourreaux reprirent rapidement vie et transpercèrent mon petit Roger de leurs lames.

Un quart d'heure après la mort du Seigneur des Pirates, la foule s'était dissipée, je sortis de ma cachette pour m'approcher d'une frêle silhouette secouée par les sanglots, je soupirai et posai ma main sur son épaule.

**POV Shanks**

Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir compris, non finalement je n'avais pas envie de comprendre. Elle était là ! Ils avaient parlés, elle lui avait caressé la joue et embrassé le front, comme avant. Mais elle avait disparue d'un seul coup, en le laissant là, et il souriait, heureux ? Il n'avait pas peur ça crevait les yeux, mais il ne devait pas mourir ! Johanna était là ! Les bourreaux s'étaient remis à bouger et ils avaient effectués un arc de cercle mortel avec leurs lames. J'attendais un miracle, il n'est jamais venu… Mon Capitaine était mort sous mes yeux. Je ne réalisai toujours pas, j'étais désormais secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables.

Cela faisait combien de temps que c'était fini à présent ? Je ne savais pas, à vrai dire je m'en foutais royalement. Je pleurais, je n'étais plus que désespoir. Pourquoi ? Elle était là, elle aurait pu le sauver, je le sais ! Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI N'AVAIT-ELLE RIEN FAIT ? C'était son «petit frère» non ? Alors POURQUOI ? Et je repartis dans une crise de larmes, j'étais vraiment faible… Je sentis un souffle au-dessus de moi et entendis un soupir alors qu'une main se posait sur mon épaule.

**POV extérieur**

Shanks se retourna dans un sursaut pour se retrouver face à Johanna qui le fixait d'un regard un peu triste mais un sourire rassurant. Le roux encore sous le choc des récents événements se jeta dans ses bras et se serra contre elle en sanglotant de plus belle.

** \- Pourquoi ? **Demanda-t-il en murmurant

** \- C'était son choix. **Répondit-elle simplement de la même façon.

Elle passa sa main dans la chevelure de feu du jeune homme et lui releva doucement le visage. De son autre main elle chassa délicatement les larmes de son visage ravagé par la tristesse. La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement.

** \- Il faut rentrer maintenant… petit frère.**

Le mousse acquiesça et il la suivit à travers le dédale de rues pour arriver au port et monter sur un petit bateau qui y était amarré. Johanna le poussa dans la cabine, le borda et sortit s'occuper de la navigation après lui avoir collé un doux baiser sur le front.

_**2 jours plus tard, Shaboady **_

**POV Johanna**

Je marchai dans un groove de non-droits en abattant ceux qui avaient le malheur de m'attaquer, tout en réfléchissant. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Roger était mort. Shanks s'était endormi sur le bateau que j'avais «emprunté» à Loguetown, il n'était toujours pas réveillé quand j'étais partie, à l'instant. Il devait être épuisé de toutes ces larmes et devait se remettre du choc. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, je connaissais son avenir, il deviendra un grand et puissant pirate. Il surmontera tout ça. Je souris en continuant mon chemin, aujourd'hui il fallait que j'aille voir quelqu'un pour tenir une promesse.

Je pris mon envol.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas lu la première fois ?  
Dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement à part deux ou trois et les trop nombreuses fautes d'orthographe qui on été corrigées.**

**J'ai le droit à un petit câlin ! ^w^**

**BBBP mes lamasticornes bossus des yeux ! ^_-**


	3. III Promesses

**liona29 : Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! =)**

**Lilas Chupa**** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review Lil's ^^**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**III. Promesse**

_**16 mois après, île de Baterilla, South Blue **_

** \- As-tu fais ton choix ?**

** \- Nii-chan… Pourquoi poses-tu une question dont tu connais la réponse ?**

Rouge était tranquillement assise sur une chaise à bascule, moi à ses pieds, la tête sur ses genoux, sa main dans mes cheveux. Elle me regardait en souriant doucement, ses yeux noisettes plongés dans les miens. Portgas D Rouge, femme de Gol D Roger, était une jeune femme d'une grande douceur et d'une grande beauté. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, une peau blanche dont le visage était parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Lorsque l'homme qu'elle aimait fût exécuté, elle était alors enceinte de 4 mois. Cela faisait environs une quinzaine de mois que j'étais auprès d'elle. Normalement je détestais m'attarder trop longtemps au même endroit, mais il y avait des exceptions à tout. Rouge avait besoin de soutient dans son état et puis en cas de problème je pouvais toujours appeler Seb'. Ma petite sœur avait eut le courage de porter son enfant pendant 20 longs mois pour que l'ascendance du petit soit lavée de tous soupçons.

L'année dernière, la Marine avait envoyé des hommes pour tuer toutes les femmes enceintes et tous les nouveau-nés. Tout ça parce qu'il se «pourrait» que le Seigneur des Pirates ait eu une liaison sur cette île et que ces putains de marines voulaient absolument exterminer toute sa lignée. Comme s'ils pouvaient choisir qui avait le droit de vivre ou non ! Ça, c'était _mon_ boulot ! Enfin, Rouge avait dû me retenir pour que je n'aille pas tous les massacrer. Tous ces enfoirés et leur pseudo justice me donnaient envie de vomir. D'ailleurs je me demandais encore pourquoi j'avais abdiqué devant la Reine des Pirates. Oui je l'aime beaucoup mais le monde ne s'en serait porté que mieux sans ces abrutis finis. Enfin, il fallait tout de même des crétins pour pousser les moins bêtes au-delà de leurs limites.

Bref, le dernier mois touchait à sa fin et je savais ce qu'il allait se passer, je savais ce qu'elle allait me répondre et pourtant j'avais préféré lui demander.

** \- Tu sais tout, tu lis l'avenir, tu connais le futur et mon destin. Et pourtant tu poses la question ? **continua la future mère

** \- Rouge, **soupirais-je,** l'avenir c'est moi qui le modèle, je le connais mais je peux le changer, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je t'aime petite sœur alors je te pose la question: As-tu fais ton choix ? **Elle continua de sourire en me fixant puis répondit, la détermination brillant dans ses yeux magnifiques

** \- Moi aussi je t'aime Nii-chan, mais je choisie le destin de départ. Laisse moi à la Mort, je ne la crains pas. Mais avant de mourir j'aimerais que tu dises ton secret, que tu me dises qui tu es vraiment : ton passé. J'emporterais tout cela avec moi dans la tombe.**

**POV Rouge**

Lorsque j'eus fini de formuler mon souhait, Johanna se tendit et ses yeux se durcirent. J'avais touché une corde sensible, je le savais. Tous ceux qui la connaissaient apprenaient rapidement que son passé était un sujet tabou. La curiosité était un vilain défaut mais je voulais savoir. Cette jeune fille ou femme, on ne savait pas vraiment, que tout le monde appelait «_Nii-chan_», «_Ji-chan_» ou plus rarement «_Maman_». Cette jeune fille qui pouvait être gentille et attentionnée un temps et qui la seconde d'après pouvait devenir un démon assoiffé de sang. Rares étaient les personnes qui l'avaient vu vraiment en colère et qui étaient toujours en vie…

Johanna était un véritable mystère en ce monde.

Pendant que je réfléchissais, elle s'était relevée et me regardait fixement, le visage impassible. Je n'arrivais pas à deviner ce à quoi elle pensait. Il n'y avait que Sébastian qui y arrivait. Aussi appelé Seb, il était lui-même un mystère tout aussi grand que sa plus grande amie. La voix de ma _grande sœur _me fit alors redescendre sur terre

** \- C'est d'accord.** Elle se dirigea vers la porte. **Je sors me dégourdir les jambes. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu me préviens. **Continua-t-elle en pointant son front de l'index. **C'est clair ?**

** \- Hum. **Acquiesçais-je en la regardant franchir la porte.

Et elle disparue dans l'obscurité sans plus un mot.

Autre chose qui avait piqué ma curiosité : elle était télépathe. Elle avait de nombreux pouvoirs, bien trop nombreux. C'était limite si on n'en découvrait pas un nouveau chaque jour. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas avoir mangé d'akuma no mi, elle nageait dans l'eau sans problème.

Oui, le Grande Sœur des Pirates était le plus grand mystère que cette planète ait porté.

**POV Johanna**

Une fois dehors, je commençai à courir pour me détendre puis je me plongeai dans mes pensées. Avais-je bien fais d'accepter de lui raconter mon passé ? Comment réagira-t-elle ? Je me suis attachée à cette petite… Elle était une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais pas encore mis fin à tout ça. Mais dévoiler mon identité était-ce une bonne idée ? Ce secret ne sera-t-il pas un poids ? Même après avoir passé les portes de la mort ? Surtout après la mort d'ailleurs… Tant pis, on verra bien. Je chassai toutes ses pensées parasites de ma tête et continuai de courir à travers l'île. Après une heure ou deux de course, je m'arrêtai pas essoufflée pour un sous et m'allongeai sur le sable blanc de la plage pour observer les étoiles. J'avais vraiment réussi n'empêche, ce monde était superbe. Je ricanai mais me stoppa net lorsqu'un appel jaillit dans mon esprit :

_** \- Nii-chan…**** J'ai perdue… les eaux… Nh !**_

_** \- Merde Rouge !** _Pensais-je._ **J'arrive !**_

Je me redressai d'un bond et me téléportai dans la chambre de ma jeune sœur que je retrouvai sur son lit, le souffle court, la souffrance déformant ses traits fins. Je me précipitai à son chevet, lui caressai les cheveux en signe de réconfort et lui embrassai le front. Aussitôt son visage se détendit et elle me fixa incrédule.

** \- La douleur, elle a disparue… **Murmura-t-elle.**Comment as-tu…**

** \- Elle a disparue mais tu vas quand même devoir fournir des efforts. **Soupirai-je en évitant de répondre à sa question.

** \- Oui, mais comment… **Reprit-elle, têtue.

** \- Les questions après ! **Ordonnais-je doucement mais fermement.

Elle ferma les yeux et fit ce que je lui dis. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je tendais son bébé à Rouge en sueur sur son lit. L'accouchement s'était plutôt pas mal passé, j'avais faillis perdre le contrôle plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle s'était mise à saigner. Il allait falloir que je me nourrisse rapidement avant de perdre le contrôle pour de bon… Je grimaçai et observai la nouvelle mère qui allaitait son petit. C'était un garçon. Je souris tristement en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait arriver. Rouge rayonnait de joie mais elle n'avait plus que quelques minutes à vivre. Je devais faire vite.

J'avais une promesse à tenir.


End file.
